


【Raseo/豆澔】大喜日

by HM_0610



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HM_0610/pseuds/HM_0610
Summary: 無法自拔，是走，亦或留？無法抉擇，是他，亦是他？
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 15





	【Raseo/豆澔】大喜日

**Author's Note:**

> 【Raseo/豆澔】大三角系列。  
> OOC非常之多，私設也非常多，還有一堆狗血設定，不能接受便自己避雷吧。
> 
> 是13x2的大三角，清水無肉，Happy End。

李抒澔一如既往的坐在往返的電車上，難得與其他五人一聚的精力旺盛在搖擺的車廂化為烏有，深夜的電車基本上已經沒有人煙。

李抒澔揉揉眼，坐在靠邊的座位小歇，隨著意識逐漸失去，他恍然抬眸，怕自己坐過了站。

眼前不是熟悉的電車座位，陌生的房屋映入眼簾，木質與石磚承載著不同於二十一世紀的韻味，李抒澔難得露出了驚慌的神情。

從床上爬起，身體忽然席捲過無數不適，李抒澔吃痛的嘶了聲，眼角餘光瞥見木桌上的信紙。

筆跡與自己比起工整不少，像似訓練過無數次的乾淨整齊，但上頭的文字卻彰顯著那人無法忍受的苦痛。

真不想嫁去金氏呢，如果能擺脫這樣令人厭惡的一切，這副身軀，這副面孔，我願意犧牲我的輪迴轉世。

如果真的沒辦法，那就投湖吧，李抒澔。

李抒澔心頭一顫，掌心的汗水打濕了墨與宣紙，薄薄的紙張被擩皺，他一字一句的咀嚼話裡意含。

這副面孔，這副身軀。李抒澔緩緩挪步到長鏡前，比起今生更勾人的眼，似天然胭脂的唇色，白瓷般的肌膚。

他不禁想起了往前女裝的那模樣，與如今別無二致。

身材與他運動前一般，更顯得單薄，他曾為傲的腹肌似乎也輾轉而去，這不屬於他的身子，像極了一朵完好的養育玫瑰。

李抒澔把袖子攬了上肩膀，才發現腕間觸目的傷疤，喉頭一股不適湧上，無盡的咳嗽伴隨而來，他才好不容易緩下。

大抵是前世的身子不太好，才會如雪一般的蒼白無神，即使他唇紅齒白，但仍有點過於病態。

被病魔纏身，被無端安排於婚事，他前世的李抒澔過於哀戚，也難怪他寫的那番東西，甚至不惜在乾淨的身軀上留痕。

……難道這就是把他召喚過去的理由？

希望只要代替他度過劫難就能重回現世，李抒澔可沒有意願留在不屬於自己的身軀之上。

李抒澔打開衣櫃大門，落入眼內是幾件衣服，與之不同的是，他所擁有的衣服，應該皆歸類於女性所著。

所以他們以前都把這個李抒澔當作女孩子養？

李抒澔笨拙的憑自己兒時穿女性衣著的記憶依序著上，期間一邊叫喚著詢問有沒有人能夠幫忙，反饋只是過度的寧靜。

好不容易整理好服儀，李抒澔踏著不慣的步子邁出屋內，隨意逛了逛，似乎家境不錯，李抒澔走到傳出聲的門前。

「什麼時候把抒澔嫁過去？反正留了也只是浪費我們家族的資源，早點嫁去金氏好，還能取得金氏的信賴。」

「的確，到底也只是一枚棋子，還是要走的是吧？」笑聲撞入李抒澔耳內，他只是家族利益下的犧牲品。

原本欲開門的手緩緩落下，李抒澔背過身離去，坐回失去溫度的被褥，靜靜的等待有人找上他。

果不其然，門被緩緩打開，總而言之也只是告知李抒澔自己要嫁了，作為金氏大少爺的新娘，甚至不能表露任何意見。

其實只是因來者說了句，也許影響到前世今生，乍看之下過於迷信，李抒澔平時也不理會，直到他進入這副身軀，就感覺有什麼在慢慢轉動流逝。

大婚當日舉辦的盛大，具他各種打探後才了解，金氏是出名的軍世家，金氏的大少爺是目前敲定的繼承人。

身著一身豔紅，他看見大少爺面孔時，差些絆了自己一腳，幸虧那人手快，先是扶住了李抒澔。

眼前要嫁的人是他今生的友人，金英助。

以往那雙看什麼都深情款款的瞳眸此刻只映出了李抒澔獨一人的身軀，李抒澔顫抖著將手高舉過額，低垂的眼落入無數驚慌。

兩人彼此凝望，行交拜禮，李抒澔心不在焉的磕了兩頭，酌交杯酒，被推搡著送入洞房。

李抒澔淨身完無措的屈膝坐在禢上，他在往前打從心裡認為自己的性取向是女性，現在卻讓他洗淨身子坐在金英助的被褥上。

並非厭惡，但卻不免有些古怪，他只好祈禱金英助今晚別碰他。

在他還走神時，金英助已然落坐於他身畔，帶著不屬於軍少爺的玫瑰清香，被攬入能稱作熟悉的懷抱。

今生的金英助，也會抱持著這種情感嗎？

「夫人？」那人獨具的嗓音在耳畔繚繞，唇輕輕貼著他的鬢角與面頰，吻了吻李抒澔的側容與耳垂。

「……怎麼了？」李抒澔遲疑了會才應答，金英助生的精緻的面容闖入視線，溫熱的溫感落在手臂與腰間。

「洞房花燭夜。」從貓唇吐出的字句顯得格外曖昧，肩頭的衣物已然因動作而落下，李抒澔眼裡滿是動搖與無措，金英助只是柔情的望去。

「夫人不願意也無礙，來日方長。」指尖滑過下顎線，李抒澔才抿唇點頭，這個環境的所有人都讓他感到陌生，他也不敢真把眼前人作金英助看待。

金英助幫李抒澔簡單的理理衣著，就只單輕擁著李抒澔，與之共枕同眠，金英助的玫瑰香近在咫尺，彼此交纏的鼻息更顯似夫妻。

「夫人？」僅剩床頭畔點燃的一隻燭火，李抒澔只見金英助背著光芒卻仍然耀眼的面容，心裡無處可放的盪漾波濤撩起。

「……別叫我夫人，喊名字就好。」李抒澔翻了身，試圖不去瞥金英助在黑暗中閃爍的瞳仁，奈何金英助的懷抱逃不掉，似一生印記的刻於骨肉。

「好，我的抒澔。」金英助不改滿溢的情愫，落在耳邊的嘆與呼吸，吐字都敲奏出過於勾人的旋律，李抒澔一抖，耳尖似要燒紅般的滾燙。

「……也別加前綴。」李抒澔不曉自己為何而來的害躁，只覺得現在倆人的距離近的他有些悶熱，金英助了然一笑，吻在李抒澔後頸。

「知道了，抒澔呀。」懷抱逐漸被收緊，背後貼著那人的胸膛，心跳卻在此時鼓譟的不太對勁，李抒澔連忙甩開念頭，讓自己別隨意陷入流沙。

「……你為何娶我入門？」一番沉默後，李抒澔才問出他一直以來的疑問，金英助呼吸半滯，隨後釋然的道：

「是家族安排，但你既然嫁給我了，那我便對你好，一生一世，唯你一人。」如既往的揉進百般情愫，但李抒澔卻莫名因此情緒翻湧。

一生一世，唯你一人，全心全意，交付全然。

不曉真正的李抒澔聽聞這段話後還想不想逃走。

「說到做到。」李抒澔回頭看金英助，暖橘色光芒襯得他少了軍少的冷冽，眼底畫成的柔情似水將快翻覆，此時李抒澔才敢正視他眼裡的光。

他也不知這份無名心動自何而來，短促疾逝的心動卻在靜謐的夜晚點綴鮮活的曖昧晦暗，即使一時錯以為的心悸都讓人癡醉。

背靠著金英助暖陽般的擁抱入眠，將所有無解的問題鎖入那人懷中，過於典潔的緊守卻讓李抒澔感到迷茫。

神愛世人，金英助亦是如此，他也愛，那他便是神。

窗外的星夜與月光相襯，直到朝陽的光透入屋內，李抒澔未入眠，他對現在的一切感到不切實際。

不知要當作一場夢亦或一場闖關，但視線聚焦到金英助緊扣於他腰側的手，卻再無法將此刻視為錯覺般迷航。

究竟是甘願沉淪夢裡，又是趁機退出泥沼。

命運的齒輪好像在扭轉他，他從前並不會因隨便一人的甜言蜜語而墜入情感的絲絲糾葛，但金英助口吐的字詞都真真切切。

李抒澔終在陽光親吻他側容時睡下，金英助醒來之時也只見那人恬靜的睡顏，輕如羽落的吻降在熟睡人唇上，金英助輕悄離去。

偌大的婚房只留李抒澔一人側臥於床上，陽光面朝，打開門背著光的身影似一幅婉約的畫，直到李抒澔轉醒。

金英助連著許久未歸家族，據說是與其他親戚交應，李抒澔獨守婚房，無聊時就邁步去花園附近的空地晃晃。

李抒澔如既往的去花園找些無趣時的慰藉，恰好碰見一名少年在練劍，從影來看身材挺好，步步到位，額側的汗珠更襯男人味。

李抒澔認得他，金建學，金英助同父異母的兄弟。

也小自己一歲罷了，李抒澔坐在涼亭底，眼角餘光去瞥金建學練劍的每步與力道，髮絲被汗水浸濕，眼底認真的風暴好像能吞噬所有。

李抒澔正巧撞上風暴，視線穿透距離相匯，交融縹緲在空氣中流動，風暴被打散，那人眼內的驚慌構築成高牆。

「……嫂子。」金建學收回劍，低著頭，羞怯的問好，李抒澔雙唇輕啟，頭順著視線靠攏，往側邊地面看，好似剛才婆娑的視線是場夢。

「你是建學吧？別叫嫂子，喊哥吧。」李抒澔明明認得出在今生相遇過無數次的對方，熟悉面容靈魂承載著的陌生卻讓李抒澔亂了陣。

「抒澔哥。」金建學認生的個性李抒澔並非不知，甚說十分了解，視線投向那人面孔，與當初相識無一不致，燥粉的耳根透漏了他的緊張。

兩人無邊的沉默滾燙著氣氛，金建學也未有挪步之意，倆人就隔著小段距離，彼此偷偷凝視，再迅速轉開視線。

「你喜歡練劍？」李抒澔率先打破緘默，金建學點頭，唇角才緩緩拉起幾分弧度，李抒澔嚥嚥唾沫：

「別那麼拘束，建學這樣好像小雞。」李抒澔比照當初金建學同自己的相處模式，金建學瞪大雙眼，肉眼能見的耳成了鮮紅色。

今世的金建學大抵只會追著李抒澔跑，把他堵在牆角落，步步逼近，質問李抒澔到底錯沒錯。應該是這樣才對。

「……才沒有。」大男孩彼時還是青澀無比，不敢對視的心靈之鏡，嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨，李抒澔的情感無聲翻湧。

這樣到底是錯還是對？

他在無形中任意編排的歷史，即使完成了原宿主李抒澔的命，那現世的李抒澔還能否與他們擁有幸福，還是擦肩而過三生世？

距離金英助外應已然過了小半年，李抒澔天天便坐在花園的小亭看金建學練劍，金建學也逐漸卸下心防，對李抒澔的認生一點點褪去。

李抒澔也難以置信他在這個世界度過了半個年歲，從青葉滿樹到凋零干枝，他來這個世界的第一場雪，身旁人並非丈夫金英助。

而是丈夫的弟弟，金建學。

「抒澔哥，你不看雪？」金建學敲了敲厚實的門，低沉的嗓音穿透木門而傳，李抒澔隨口應了聲，披上披肩，步出暖屋。

北風刺骨，李抒澔打了個冷顫，金建學眼角朝李抒澔一瞥，垂著眼眸將李抒澔的披肩攬實，李抒澔不敢動，也不敢吐字。

「走吧，再晚點等等就落大雪了。」金建學攬著他肩頭，挪步向李抒澔常駐的那亭子，李抒澔咬咬下唇，去注視金建學的側面。

兩人比肩賞雪，金建學於外人眼中高傲又不苟言笑，但今次他含笑看雪，孩子氣的走在他練劍的空地。

李抒澔隨著跟上，不免為難能一見的雪感到歡喜，白落在屋頂，落在土地，落在每吋能落之處，緩緩落在金建學髮上。

「建學，你頭髮白了。」李抒澔盈盈一笑，掃去金建學落在髮上的雪，只金建學凝視李抒澔的笑眼。

「……你也是，傻子。」金建學嚥嚥唾沫，有些粗暴的撥去李抒澔髮間多餘的白，金建學側過頭，不再去看李抒澔。

未來伴我白髮的人非你，那就沒必要讓髮白。

但你定要白髮，要白髮蒼蒼，要活的長久，要帶著那溫如小雪的笑眼看我，然後，與金英助共度餘生，目送我消逝。

也許這個想法是絕對的愚蠢，但他卻無法自制的往李抒澔的笑裡躍，儘管只是以丈夫弟弟的身份，儘管只能在李抒澔吵著要練劍時叫他幾個步驟時碰觸他的手。

他卻樂在其中。

「看夠了就早點回去，你身體不好，到時候又得臥病。」金建學的指點了點李抒澔的鼻尖，李抒澔一聲笑，卻能讓金建學舒展眉眼。

「抒澔哥。」李抒澔轉身走過幾步，卻被金建學喊下，金建學肩頭與髮梢染雪，李抒澔旋身，去看金建學在白淨中的身影。

彷彿又回到小半年前，他見金建學那刻，視線在空氣交叉而行，落在彼此間，擦出無名花火，雪花落到李抒澔眼前，金建學在雪中之姿將他拉回現實。

金建學搖搖頭，僅是伸出手與他道別，李抒澔卻心頭一緊，金建學眼裡飽含的情感全融在雪中，像淌在他掌心的雪而流逝。

究竟是甘願沉淪夢裡，又是趁機退出泥沼。

在一雪夜，李抒澔被他人喚醒，據說是金英助歸府，李抒澔換了身衣著欲去迎接，打開門卻只見金英助臥在床上。

「你們先出去吧，我和夫人想單獨聊聊。」金英助朝醫者一笑，並伸手讓李抒澔過去，金英助稍不自在的撐起身子。

李抒澔走至丈夫身畔，落坐於旁，金英助靠在李抒澔肩頭，重重呼出一口氣，李抒澔視線轉到金英助身上，那人左手不斷婆娑著右掌腕處。

「怎麼了？」李抒澔心裡大概有個底，金英助又一聲無可奈何的輕笑，左手方握著腕的掌緩緩垂下，似笑又似默。

「抒澔呀，你會在意你嫁了一個不能戰鬥的軍世家丈夫嗎？」金英助的語氣像夜晚的細雨，一滴點的沖刷青苔石磚，落在李抒澔心尖。

「……不。」李抒澔哽在喉頭的回答，在望入金英助眼底那份欲生欲死的哀求時，脫口而出，金英助的情緒太過熾熱。

「謝謝。」金英助的道謝繚盪屋內，氣氛靜的離奇，金英助輕輕摟住李抒澔，右手腕落在李抒澔腰側。

李抒澔沒多示意，兩人依偎著彼此直至天色亮起，李抒澔趁金英助睡下時去外探探，府上仍有屋的燈火亮著，李抒澔輕湊過去聽。

「李氏，大少爺恐怕無法接手將軍了。」

「那怎麼得行？當初談好的，你資源予我們，我們將唯一的兒子嫁入你們府，現在金大少爺無武之地，我們抒澔要被外說成怎樣？」

「李氏，你們冷靜些……」

「我就直說了，我們找人把金英助滅口，讓抒澔改嫁金建學。」

「這恐怕……」

「不者，我就去宣揚李將軍府，憑自己有些地位大膽騙婚，欺我兒，凌我兒。」

「……我們知道了，謝李氏特此前來。」

腳步聲往這而來，李抒澔連忙躲起，直至他目送自己府邸的人離去，方才他們談論的字句全如飛箭，句句穿心。

所以，金英助可能會被誅戮嗎？

說白了，不論是自己也好，是金英助也好，是金建學也好，三人也都只是棋局上的一枚戰略，當初嫁給金英助是這樣，未來也一致。

轉瞬間就抵成婚之日，李抒澔一席紅裝，胭脂蓋臉，難得未畫上韓國傳統的大喜妝容，在李抒澔要求下，只是輕描淡寫的點綴。

金建學不早前才偷跑來見李抒澔，狐狸眼上挑。紅色胭脂抹的好看，唇上像熾烈硃砂，眼瞳如春日融去的雪。

「……嫂子今日很美。」金建學輕聲細語，李抒澔又笑了，掌揉上金建學的髮頂，再緩緩的絲絲捋回。

「快走吧，等等要換婚服了。」李抒澔道，金建學點點頭，最後瞥了眼李抒澔那分又豔又帶半分落的神情，儘速步出。

李抒澔走至金英助的當初予己的婚房，屋內一塵不染，他就住這，但當他嫁給金建學，那這間屋又得空下了。

一步，二步，一拜天地，二拜高堂，夫妻。

.  
.  
.  
.

對拜。

.  
.  
.  
.

椅子被李抒澔蹬開，直至意識逐漸陷入黑與白，最後視線與腦海沉入黑，思緒支離破碎，最後一分氣息奄奄。

雙腳懸掛，托著紅繩的手逐漸失力，頭也隨之垂下，一身嫁衣襯的李抒澔好看極了，肌膚白皙。

只可惜，嫁了誰，他不曉。

意識被重新拼湊，再次睜眼他已回到電車上，正好在李抒澔要到的站穩穩停靠，李抒澔半夢半醒的下了車，手機的訊息敲響記憶。

「在你家門口。」

也不知今生，又投往了誰。


End file.
